User talk:Chaos josh
See Also User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 1 User talk:Chaos josh/Archive 2 A few things... Well I'm sure you can tell I clean up here. Anyway there are a few things that need to be looked at: # Should this be cleaned up? # Deal with Dan####, I don't care how, just do it. Well that's it for now. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) * Tomorrow evening there is a good chance I'll be free to be on the computer for a good amount of time, thus, if possible for you, we could discuss the current status of this wikia over the IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 15:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ** Sorry I have not been around lately, do you have time to discuss some ideas for the wikia? And if so, when are you free? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 00:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) *** Think you can bring this back? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 23:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Card pics * Besides the default back card image, how exactly do I get my images on the wiki? Upload them, right? --Dark Yugi 15:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Just need to make something clear Hey, someone "attacked" Deltaneos with my user name on Wikipedia, and I just wanted to say it wasn't me, I never made a Wikipedia account. Just wanted to make that clear before some one decides to ban me wrongly. Claíomh Inspioráid 23:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hello A while back, Dmaster (or D.Kaiser) asked me to help around here, and I, being the lazy person that I am, waited a really long time before actually starting. So anyway, he told me about how some of the pages around here need to be cleaned up a bit. Is that still the case? --Bluedog (Talk) 03:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Virus cards I was editing cards in Aquatic Sanctuary when i found a card with a attribute Virus. What are virus cards? I found a card like that called "Defile Ore" AQS02:28, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Ooooxp Block IP 69.204.227.237 He has been harassing users and putting delete tags on their work. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) * Okay, correct me if I am wrong, but do periods mess with the internal links on the wikia? If so...would Dr. Mario] have to be moved? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 15:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ** Oh, okay. Should Mario Bros and Bowser Bros be protected, because Dan keeps moving them to the "."-version and I have warned him. I guess you could also block him since he never listened to you. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) *** Will semi-colons mess anything up? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 17:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Possible to help me out with a project? Like the title says, I am wondering if you are able to help me out with my project, Project Kuri, in any way you could, even if it's only just spreading word about it? Here's a little bit of info about Project Kuri . This project is to make the "Kuriboh" Archtype more defined with support cards, as well as acting like an archtype "bridge": Basically this means the "Kuriboh" archtype is compatable with many other Archtypes.(Currently They focus on the official Archtypes in the TCG Like the "Gladiator Beasts" and "Frog" Archtypes) Most of the cards for this project are in one of my own booster sets, Burning Stream. The other Made-up "Kuriboh" cards on YCM are also included into this project. thanks for your time. Shoyro 17:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Magic The Gathering I think it would be good if I could just directly write Planeswalker in the effect portion without having to put "Planeswalker/Effect" or "Effect/Planeswalker". How can I do that? EHeroFlareNeos 06:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Been a while since Ive been here. I am not guaranteeing I'll be here much though. Just everyone once and awhile. But, I have a question. Do you want me to create a forum for this wiki. Its easy. Ill probably work on that more than i ever would on this. Ive never liked the templates for wiki forums, so, i was thinking of creating a separate forum. Anyway, that's all. This place has grew! I am proud that i had once helped it start/continue. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Double upload * I accidentally uploaded a pic twice. Can you delete the duplicate or this one http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Toon_DM_card.jpeg --Dark Yugi 19:47, 19 March 2009 (UTC) New Forum Hello, Chaos Josh. Do you want me to create a forum for this wiki. I may not be to active, but i want to continue to give to this wiki, but i dont have 2 much time, and my mind has ran dry of yugioh cards. But yeah, i could create a forum for this wiki that would be a better layout than our current one, and more smooth. it could be a discussion place for new card ideas, a help desk, a lounge, and a private section for us admins/mods to discuss the state of this wiki. So what do you say? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> RE: New Forum i mean like a seperate forum. this wikis forums are crappy. i mean like a forum on a new site, but just for liek, staff meetings, and help. Bcuz we culd hold private staff meetings. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> Greetings Where have you been Josh? I am back! and improved! Hey, just so I have notice, are you going to be inactive, and due to what, if you dont mind sharing why. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I thought I was log in my bad lol Complaint about User:Kratos-God of War *I want to complain about this user, who basically erased my page Battle Zone thinking that his own booster pack is more important than my card. Several RPs link to this page and even if not, it was in extremely poor taste for him to simply write over the page and THEN tell me on my talk page as if he had some kind of authority. If I sound pretty pissed about it, it's because I am. Please tell this user that he cannot do things like this again. Danny Lilithborne 12:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Am I back...are you back...where am I? I got bored so I made a stupid title link...Anyway, this summer I might be kind of busy so...you can get back to being the card maker nazi. kidding, of course. But I don't see UDK here, Sterica is...not here often. I'll be here when I can. PS. how have you been? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 03:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) * I'm kind of saying "f*** it" in my head, but if enough decent users join and this place gets some organization I'll be back. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:25, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Boosters deleted Thanks for deleting my boosters Kratos-God of War Yugioh Card Maker I don't know if you know anything about it, but hoe do you put more than 2 monster categlories on card maker? --10reapaer01 01:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC) There's the type of card (Monster, Magic, Trap, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro) and then what kind of monster(normal, tuner, gemini, etc.) One time I acsidently got 3 categlories up there and I've seen other cards with 3 types, but I can't figure out how to do it again. Do you know how? --10reapaer01 04:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Actually I mean on the actual card maker site, not here. --10reapaer01 19:28, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *I know that, but how do you get a third one. --10reapaer01 20:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) **I've seen it on cards and did it once by accident. Thanks for your help anyway. I'll tell you once I figure it out. --10reapaer01 22:39, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Deletion for cards Hi,i just edited most of my "Contributions" with the Delete tag, so that all is no longer useful. If there is something else i can edit to delete it or change it,let me know. Thanks. Kratos-God of War Wassup? Hey dude. whats up? havnt tlkd to u in a while. If u evr need to notify me, just contact me at udk450@gmail.com. k? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hello? I said hi and u say no hi back? C'mon. I havnt tlkd to you in ages. Please reply. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 22:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC)